gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
TiK ToK
TiK ToK'' ''è un brano di Ke$ha cantato nel quattordicesimo episodio della seconda stagione Per un bicchiere di troppo ''da Brittany e le Nuove Direzioni. Il preside Figgins ha indetto un'assemblea sulla consapevolezza dei rischi dovuti all'alcol fra i giovani, criticando il fatto che i ragazzi del liceo vengano beccati di frequente in possesso di bevande alcoliche. Preoccupato che nessuno presti attenzione al problema, solleva la questione a Schuester, il quale espone ai ragazzi la volontà del preside che cantino una canzone per tenere accesa la partecipazione attiva degli studenti. La sera prima della conferenza, Rachel dà un party approfittando dell'assenza dei suoi genitori. Tutti bevono fin troppo e il giorno dopo, sebbene Artie abbia suggerito il ''Bloody Mary per cacciare via la sbronza, non tutti sono ancora rinsaviti. Intanto la scelta della canzone ricade su TiK ToK. Prima dell'esibizione Rachel beve un altro goccetto e poi si fionda sul palco assieme a Brittany, partita in quarta. A metà esibizione circa, Brittany bisbiglia a Rachel di sentirsi poco bene ma l'altra la intima a proseguire come se nulla fosse. Sul finire della canzone, Brittany smette improvvisamente di cantare e rigetta addosso a Rachel, che rimane profondamente disgustata e colpita dalla testa ai piedi. Brittany è seguita a ruota libera da Santana, che vomita a causa dell'odore nauseabondo. La scena termina con Brittany che dice agli studenti di bere responsabilmente. Sue coglie l'occasione per mandare all'aria i piani di Schuester per le Regionali, ma il preside Figgings, un po' svampito, crede si tratti semplicemente di effetti speciali e ne è così convinto grazie anche alla misteriosa assenza di alcolici il giorno dopo la performance. Testo della canzone Brittany: Wake up in the morning, feelin' like P. Diddy (Artie: Hey, what up girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Artie: Let's go!) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back Brittany: I'm talking pedicure on our (Con le ND: toes, toes) Tryin' on all our (Con le ND: clothes, clothes) Boys blowing up our (Con le ND: phones, phones) Drop-topping, playing our favorite (Con le ND:'CDs) Pulling up to the ('Con le ND: '''parties) Trying to get a little bit tipsy '''Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Brittany: Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here! And now the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about everybody getting (Con le ND: crunk, crunk) Boys trying to touch my (Con le ND: junk, junk) Gonna smack him if he getting too (Con le ND: drunk, drunk) (Con le ND: Now, now) we goin' til they kick us (With ND: out, out) Or the police shut us (Con le ND: down, down) Police shut us (Con le ND: down, down) (Con le ND: Po-po shut us down...) Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Brittany: You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: You build me up Brittany e Mercedes con le ND: You break me down Brittany with New Directions: My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: With my hands up Put your hands up (con Mercedes: Put your hands up) Brittany: Now the party don't start 'til I walk in Brittany e Mercedes con le ND: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Brittany e Mercedes con le ND: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (ND: Ooh!) Hah...haha... Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Per ricreare il vomito, gli attori si sono serviti di tubi contenenti un liquido verdastro. Quello di Heather Morris (Brittany) era nascosto sotto ai capelli sciolti e dietro l'orecchio; Naya Rivera (Santana) lo ha tenuto stretto in pugno e lo ha bevuto di soppiatto al momento opportuno; *Prima delle due canzoni di Ke$ha ad essere cantate nello show. La seconda è Dinosaur nella Terza Stagione, episodio L'ultimo ballo. Galleria di foto TikTok.png Glee-blame-it-on-the-alcohol.jpg Tik4.jpg TIKTIKTIK.jpg TikTok1.jpg TikTokgif.gif TikTokgif2.gif Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, Dance Party Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two